Fâcheuses Conséquences
by Asapy
Summary: Souvenez- vous du 3x16 et de la chute vertigineuse de Regina contre le clocher de la ville… Dans cette version, Zelena désire bien plus que le simple cœur de sa demi-sœur. Quand Regina décide de donner une nouvelle chance à son ainée, elle est loin de se douter qu'une jolie blonde en payera le prix… Swan Queen. Le Rated évoluera peut-être.


Notes de l'auteur : Il y a certains personnages qui nous manquent plus que d'autres, certains qui ont eu une fin un peu trop rapide alors qu'ils auraient pu être plus exploités à l'écran. C'est le cas pour moi de Zelena, des Mills en général – pourquoi devrions nous n'apprécier que les gentils ?- et j'ai décidé d'y remédier quelque peu même si le couple central reste le Swan Queen pour moi.

Je ne promets rien de génial si ce n'est de l'originalité pour cette histoire qui promet d'être plutôt riche en suspens. C'est une première et je n'espère pas trop décevoir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Fâcheuses conséquences<strong>

**Chapitre I : Une histoire d'animal**

* * *

><p>Tout en se lovant contre les boucles soyeuses de sa soignante, Regina soupira de bien-être.<p>

Malgré les événements récents, sa respiration retrouvait une belle tranquillité depuis que les mains douces d'Emma s'évertuaient à confiner les plaies qui striaient son corps.

La mairesse n'osait grimacer quand l'antiseptique s'abattait sur sa peau malmenée, elle se contentait d'humer le parfait délicat du shérif qui s'était portée volontaire pour retirer les morceaux de verre encrés dans sa chair.

Regina savait pertinemment que les cicatrices qui résultaient de cette attaque n'étaient qu'un début à un affrontement bien plus sanguinaire qui débuterait prochainement.

**- Il faut la tuer.**

Encore étourdie par la violence des faits passés, par la force qu'avait eue son adversaire pour la décimer à travers le clocher de la ville, Regina peinait à manifester son désaccord face à la conviction dont faisait preuve Emma.

La bienveillance de la blonde à son égard ne cessait de la troubler. La poigne de fer présente sur sa cuisse nue ternissait la dureté dont elle faisait habituellement preuve.

**- Je n'attenterais pas à la vie de ma sœur ! **

Regina ne supportait plus les iris clairs et ce regard chaleureux qu'ils lui transmettaient depuis qu'elle se refusait d'aimer la silhouette gracieuse qui lui faisait face.

La brune s'enveloppa dans la veste en cuir d'Emma, espérant trouver dans ce geste assez de courage pour repenser au sujet qui la minait depuis l'apparition de Zelena dans son existence.

La mairesse désirait plus que tout retrouver un équilibre affectif à ses côtés.

**- Je ne veux pas la laisser sombrer sans me battre ! **reprit –elle, avec constance.

Regina nota le profond désarroi qui anima bientôt le visage pur d'Emma, la grande inquiétude qui s'y retranscrivait lui noua l'estomac.

Cependant, comme à l'accoutumée, la mairesse opta pour tarir les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait et concentra son attention sur l'objectif qu'elle rêvait d'atteindre.

Elle pouvait peut-être fuir la réalité avec Robin, mais ne pouvait décidément pas faire l'impasse sur un quelconque lien familial possible.

**- Je serais bientôt propriétaire de la dague.**

Regina regretta son choix dès que le désinfectant tomba au sol. Elle savait qu'une telle décision augmenterait la tension du shérif et son effroi, mais se confronter au problème était mieux que de le fuir indéfiniment.

C'est ainsi qu'Emma resta hébétée par la sentence prononcée, imaginant les répercussions et les effets de la magie noire sur l'organisme de sa bien-aimée.

Elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de manifester son aversion pour la brune, mais les mots restaient douloureux à clamer.

**- Alors c'est ça que tu veux ? Te corrompre ? Perdre à tout jamais le bon qui est en toi ?!** s'écria la blonde, en haussant le ton.

La concernée hocha la tête, acceptant silencieusement les actes qu'elle causerait sous l'emprise d'un tel instrument. La magie de son ancien mentor était plus destructrice que bienfaitrice.

**- Je refuse que tu te sacrifies pour une cause perdue ! **insista Emma en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de la mairesse.

Immédiatement, sous l'emprise délicate, Regina ne put empêcher son épiderme de frissonner, ni son myocarde d'accélérer les battements de son cœur qui trahissait sa dévotion et son penchant absolu pour la mère biologique de son fils.

Elle rejeta avec force la paume angélique, adoptant le comportement que la blonde craignait tant, une attitude prônant la distance et une grande froideur :

**- Elle ne l'est pas. **

Emma soupira devant l'obstination et l'entêtement ambiant.

Pourtant, en jetant un œil au vêtement de couleur vive porté sans protestations, il existait encore un espoir.

**- Est-ce que tu réalises l'ampleur de ton choix ? Te souviens –tu de la facilité qu'a eue ta mère pour te manipuler ?**

Les larmes perlèrent sur les joues de la mairesse à l'évocation du souvenir déchirant qui resurgissait, de l'amour maternel qu'elle avait failli obtenir et de sa similarité avec ce qu'elle recherchait actuellement.

Emma observait l'émotion tenace qui saisissait la brune et la transcendait littéralement.

**- Tu as une famille qui t'affectionne plus que de raison, Regina. J'ose croire que j'en suis membre, non ? **

L'intéressée effaça tous les sillons humides creusés par sa plus grande faiblesse. La vérité était telle qu'elle désirait la blonde consolatrice, la seule âme assez folle pour veiller à sa santé.

Elle se refusait toute tentation et élan amoureux depuis que la teinte vermillon de ses pommes s'écaillait pour un vert éclatant. Le danger était présent, Regina en était persuadée.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour avertir la blonde, les phrases semblaient soudainement imprononçables et le vertige qui en suivit, la paralysa complétement.

**- Un café ?**

Emma se précipita dans la cuisine sans attendre de réponse. Elle voulait seulement que Regina retrouve un peu d'énergie par le biais de la boisson chaude et non se retrouver en tête à tête avec une tasse de thé déjà fraichement préparée. Le liquide aux arômes mentholés l'attirait inexorablement bien que le shérif s'interrogeait sur la provenance de la mixture.

Pensant que son fils était probablement le créateur du breuvage vu qu'il investissait les lieux fréquemment, Emma en avala le contenu sans rechigner.

Espérant que la potion ait des vertus relaxantes, la jeune femme quitta la pièce sans apercevoir sous la table, le petit chaton roux au regard malicieux.

(...)

Quand Emma retourna au salon du manoir munie d'un café noir, elle retrouva Regina allongée sur le divan, les paupières closes et l'habit favoris du shérif toujours entourant ses épaules.

Devant le sourire apaisant qui ornait le visage hâlé, une évidence frappa Emma en plein cœur.

Elle embrassa rapidement le front de la belle endormie, saisit le manteau volumineux et sombre de la mairesse dans le vestibule avant de sortir affronter le froid extérieur.

(...)

Emma eut de la peine à trouver un chemin la menant jusqu'à la cuisine familiale.

Et, quand elle l'eut trouvée malgré les nombreux livres qui jonchaient l'allée, Emma ne rebroussa pas chemin malgré ses craintes.

Si celles –ci n'étaient pas entièrement fondées sur ce qu'elle portait, la solution que le shérif allait exposer pour améliorer la sécurité de la bourgade renforcerait l'animosité naissante.

**- Un chocolat chaud ?**

Emma secoua la tête devant la proposition de Snow, qu'elle appelait encore quelques fois par son ancienne identité.

Depuis qu'Emma avait évincé Whale pour porter assistance à Regina, l'institutrice semblait la fusiller du regard sans arrêt. La distance semblait s'agrandir entre les deux femmes puisque qu'aucune salutation n'avait été faite à l'égard d'Emma à son entrée dans l'appartement.

Cela chagrinait Emma, mais elle n'osait évoquer le sujet épineux. Il y avait bien plus urgent pour le moment.

**- Un thé plutôt ! **clama la blonde, en saisissant une bouilloire.

Versant l'eau chaude dans une tasse, elle commença à chercher un sachet dont l'arôme pouvait lui convenir. Et, alors qu'elle se demandait le nom de celui qu'elle avait goûté, l'essence délicate de la menthe se diffusa.

Pensant que ses pouvoirs devaient certainement se manifester et mémoriser ce qui lui plaisait, Emma savoura le liquide épais.

Devant l'air étonné de sa mère, la jeune femme s'empressa de rajouter quelques guimauves dans le tourbillon de saveurs.

**- J'ai envie de changement ! **se justifia-t-elle tout en avalant quelques friandises.

Tout en finissant de boire, Emma scruta avec avidité la feuille que sa mère lui tendait et qu'elle venait d'extirper d'un grimoire.

Après une lecture rapide, Emma déchira la page avec rage sous les yeux écarquillés de Snow qui restait hébétée. Le seul moyen possible pour préserver les habitants semblait être de sacrifier celle qui dérangeait l'harmonie et la quiétude habituelle.

**- Il faut épargner Zelena !** **C'est un conflit familial après tout et nous ne devons pas intervenir.**

Le prétexte était facile à trouver, mais aisé à exploiter pour conserver l'air radieux qui s'épanchait sur le visage de Regina.

Emma se souvenait de la gifle monumentale adressée à la rouquine, puis du pas discret effectué par Regina pour se positionner en retrait. Le geste avait été si léger qu'il aurait pu passer inaperçu, mais il exprimait clairement du remord.

Avant que cette horrible sensation ne s'empare de son esprit aussi, Emma prenait le risque inconsidéré d'accorder sa confiance à Regina. Et, au lieu de combattre les rêves de l'actuelle endormie, Emma se jurait d'y consentir.

**- Regina a besoin d'affection et je suis la mieux placée pour comprendre à quel point cela est vital. Il y a forcément du bon chez Zelena ! **

Selon le shérif, la rousse côtoyait la même faiblesse que sa cadette. Il suffisait simplement de raviver ses sentiments pour la faire faillir.

**- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde ! « Demi-sœur » ne veut pas dire « à moitié innocente ! » **s'écria Snow, en fronçant les sourcils.

Emma lâcha subitement la tasse encore fumante, bouche bée en réalisant que l'ainée des Mills n'était pas la vraie source de la mésentente qui régnait. La cause du regard noir de la princesse avait un prénom à la consonance mélodieuse, qu'Emma appréciait plus que de raison.

**- Tu refuses de voir Regina heureuse et tu préfères la laisser souffrir car tu sais que…**

Les mots suivants restèrent en suspens, étouffés par les sanglots naissants que les boucles blondes essayaient de dissimuler par fierté. Emma ne le savait peut-être pas, mais à cet instant elle ressemblait énormément à celle qu'elle défendait avec vigueur.

**- Je sais que tu es amoureuse.**

La vérité percuta Emma avec violence, déclenchant un rejet immédiat à cette réalité.

**- Ne dis pas ça !**

**- Cette constante habitude à la protéger n'est pas sans raison ! **

Emma ne pouvait admettre cette passion qu'elle se refusait depuis que le père de son propre fils avait réduit son cœur en cendres. La peur qui l'oppressait effaçait toute possibilité d'idylle.

**- Emma ?**

Devant le manque de répartie de sa fille, Snow pensa à quel point elle eut été stupide et aveuglée par le passé.

(...)

Regina s'éveilla avec bonheur, l'odeur florale de la blonde platine flottait dans le salon ainsi qu'une douce note de caféine. Ses cernes et sa fatigue avaient disparues pour laisser place à beaucoup de dynamisme.

Peu habillée pour accélérer la guérison de ses contusions, elle se rua avec entrain à l'étage pour se vêtir correctement et rejoindre rapidement la femme à l'origine de sa bonne humeur.

Son euphorie s'acheva dès qu'une longue chevelure couleur cuivre fut dans son champ de vision. Zelena ajustait sereinement une robe noire dont le cintre vide reposait dans le dressing huppé de la mairesse.

**- Que fais-tu ici ? **demanda la brune, sur un ton froid.

Regina avait été si surprise qu'elle en avait fait tomber le précieux tissus rouge, dévoilant ainsi sa vulnérabilité.

Tout en enfilant un peignoir, Regina soupira bruyamment. Le repos était prodigué avec les maux qu'elle avait subis, mais mener une existence paisible ne semblait pas être dans le programme prévu.

**- Je viens vérifier si tu t'es remise de ta défaite, petite sœur.**

La brune grimaça, écœurée par le surnom avec lequel on la nommait. Le sourire victorieux de Zelena l'agaçait tant il lui rappelait sa chute.

**- Comme tu le vois, il en faudra un peu plus pour m'éliminer ! **s'exclama la concernée, en ouvrant une palette de maquillage.

Le fard atténua bientôt les marques les plus profondes, déclenchant la fureur de la plus âgée. Le teint pâle de celle-ci s'écailla pour une nuance verdoyante.

**- Quel endroit t'irait pour notre prochaine bataille ? Le bureau du shérif ?**

La menace grondante affolait son être tout entier, mais Regina se résignait à rester face à son miroir et réhabiliter son image.

**- Je dois avouer que tu as de bons goûts concernant les femmes. **

Un poing colérique percuta l'ensemble de verre qui s'écrasa sur la paume fragile. Malgré la nouvelle blessure, Regina resta calme. Il n'était pas temps de céder à ses pulsions.

Cependant, quand Zelena éclata de rire, la patience de Regina vola en éclats. Une autre gifle ne tarda pas à être émise, enflammant la pommette de sa destinataire.

**- Tu peux voler tout ce qui est ici, me tuer si ça calme ta soif de vengeance, mais je t'interdis de t'approcher d'Emma ! **

Zelena ne répliqua pas, se contentant de ricaner devant l'attachement naissant qui constituait une bonne proie.

**- Tu es donc amoureuse ! **

Selon Regina, le silence était la meilleure des armes à utiliser même s'il attribuait de l'ascendance à sa rivale.

(...)

La gorge nouée, Emma froissa la serviette en papier du restaurant.

Toujours secouée par l'altercation dont elle avait été victime, de l'abandon qui en découlait, la jeune femme jeta sans ménagement le document comme s'il était son exutoire personnel.

Quand deux bras musclés enlacèrent sa taille et effleurèrent avec grâce et finesse ses hanches, les iris clairs embrumés laissèrent place à un enchantement sans pareil. L'étreinte fut courte, mais voluptueuse.

Il ne resta à Emma que la chaleur de l'échange silencieux, mais révélateur.

**- Je ne savais pas comment te remercier, Miss Swan.**

Emma embrassa le front de l'arrivante, savourant la reconnaissance que lui transmettait Regina. La main couverte d'ecchymoses qui retraçait parfaitement ses côtes la faisait frémir. C'était la dernière occasion à saisir pour évoquer cette ambiguïté cinglante, mais les règles étaient telles qu'il était interdit d'évoquer ce thème destructeur.

Malgré cet irrésistible besoin d'embrasser la blonde sulfureuse, Regina en fit abstraction pour déposer sur la table de l'âtre désert, l'affiche qui trônait sur toutes les vitrines de la rue.

**- Tes parents ne renonceront pas aussi facilement.**

Emma écarquilla les yeux devant l'article qui annonçait clairement une chasse à la sorcière, accompagné d'un portrait de Zelena. Elle culpabilisa à l'idée d'avoir empiré le sort de celle que Regina cherchait à atteindre par tous les moyens.

**- On pourrait combiner nos magies, non ?! On peut l'atteindre sans lui causer du tort ! **proposa-t-elle, pour réparer son préjudice.

C'était la seule option sélectionnée qui semblait encore juste et correcte. Ses quelques collaborations avec Regina avaient terrassés de nombreux assaillants.

**- Il faut réunir tous les habitants dans mon caveau. C'est le seul lieu dont elle n'a pas connaissance.**

Le ton ferme de la brune était sans appel, elle ne pouvait abandonner sa quête et perdre, en même temps que son humanité, la seule personne qui adoucissait sa personnalité.

Pour en finir avec ces adieux déchirants, Regina fit apparaitre un petit coffre resplendissant.

**- Je n'en veux pas ! **clama Emma, en fronçant les sourcils.

La blonde n'acceptait pas d'être en retrait, de voir Regina se dévouer en solitaire et qualifiait cette mission de suicidaire au vu des résultats du premier combat.

**- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il contient ! Cela peut être plus utile que tu ne le crois !** insista la brune, en ouvrant la boite avec une fine clef.

Emma baissa les yeux au sol tout en effaçant une larme qui s'était discrètement échappée. Elle était persuadée que le contenu pouvait abattre Regina et se refusait de commettre une telle atrocité.

**- Je ne veux surtout pas le savoir ! **déclara-t-elle, en jetant au loin l'objet permettant l'ouverture du verrou.

La mairesse transforma en un tour de bras la boite en une tasse emplie de chocolat chaud.

**- Accepte donc ce dernier présent de ma part.**

Le bruissement des talons aiguilles ne fut bientôt plus audible.

(...)

Emma toussota bruyamment, sa langue la picotait étrangement.

Elle n'avait ingurgité qu'un peu du remontant pour se consoler du départ funeste de la femme qu'elle aimait. Sa stupéfaction fut à son apogée quand les grains de cacao remontèrent subitement à la surface, dévoilant une branche de menthe poivrée et du tilleul qui infusait.

La porcelaine s'ébrécha.

La blonde vacilla, avant de s'effondrer sur le carrelage avec grand fracas.

Les vapeurs de la décoction lui dévoraient la peau.

Caché sous une table, un petit félin se délectait de la scène dont il était spectateur.


End file.
